Gwen Verdon
Gwen Verdon was an American actress. Biography Born in Culver City, California, she began dance classes at the age of three and gave her first solo dance appearance in 1936. In 1945 she made her screen debut as a dancer in a The Blonde from Brooklyn and would dance in a number of films and shows including Show Boat and Alive and Kicking. Primarily a stage actress, Verdon also appeared in films such as The Cotton Club, Cocoo and Alice as well as Emmy nominated turns in Magnum, P.I., Dream On and Homicide: Life on the Streets. Verdon passed away in 2000. Singing Verdon originated a number of roles in major shows, beginning with that of Claudine in Can and later Lola in both the stage and film adaptations of Damn Yankees. Verdon would also appear on variety shows such as The Danny Kaye Show and The Bob Hope Show before originating leading roles in Sweet Charity and Chicago. Film What Lola Wants (1958) *A Little Brains, a Little Talent (solo) *Whatever Lola Wants (solo) *Who's Got the Pain (duet) *Two Lost Souls (duet) Television The Garry Moore Show (1962) *I Wanna Be a Dancin' Man (duet) The Danny Kaye Show (1963) *Two of a Kind (duet) *What Is a Woman? (duet) *Downtown (solo) *The Christmas Waltz (duet) *There's a Lull in My Life (solo) *The Song Is Ended (solo) The Bob Hope Show (1968) *Cool Hand Luke *The Tijuana Mexican Shuffle M*A*S*H (1983) *Shrimp Boats *Cuddle Up a Little Closer (solo) Stage Can-Can (1953)(originated the role) *If You Loved Me True (duet) Damn Yankees (1955)(originated the role) *A Little Brains, a Little Talent (solo) *Whatever Lola Wants, Lola Gets (solo) *Who's Got the Pain? (contains solo lines) *Two Lost Souls (duet) New Girl in Town (1957)(originated the role) *On the Farm (solo) *It's Good to Be Alive (solo) *Did You Close Your Eyes? (duet) *There Ain't No Flies on Me (contains solo lines) *Ven I Valse (contains solo lines) *If That Was Love (solo) Redhead (1959)(originated the role) *The Right Finger of My Left Hand (solo) *Just for Once (contains solo lines) *Merely Marvelous (solo) *Erbie Fitch's Twitch (solo) *Behave Yourself (contains solo lines) *Look Who's in Love (duet) *Essie's Vision (contains solo lines) *Two Faces in the Dark (contains solo lines) *We Loves Ya, Jimey (contains solo lines) *Pick-Pocket Tango (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Sweet Charity (1966)(originated the role) *You Should See Yourself (solo) *Charity's Soliloquy (solo) *If My Friends Could See Me Now (solo) *There's Gotta Be Something Better Than This (contains solo lines) *I'm The Bravest Individual (duet) *Where Am I Going? (solo) *I'm A Brass Band (contains solo lines) Chicago (1975)(originated the role) *Funny Honey (solo) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Roxie (contains solo lines) *My Own Best Friend (duet) *Me and My Baby (contains solo lines) *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (duet) Gallery verdonclaudine.jpg|'Claudine' in Can-Can. verdonlola.jpg|'Lola' in Damn Yankees. verdonanna.jpg|'Anna' in New Girl in Town. verdonkaye.jpg|The Danny Kaye Show. verdoncharity.jpg|'Charity Hope Valentine' in Sweet Charity. verdonroxie.jpg|'Roxie Hart' in Chicago. Verdon, Gwen